Love Writing
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Sakura Haruno's dream is to be a writer so she tries out for the best school for arts that exist in Japan.WIll she made it? "What?He is my roomate!"She exclaimed surpised pointing at the Uchiha in front of her. "Hn." ItaSakuSasu
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new story!It's an ItaSakuSasu one!**

**I find it a really good idea so I hope you enjoy reading it!Here is the first chapter!**

**I don't own Naruto or the image.**

A girl with long pink hair that was in a long ponytail was running as fast as her legs could take beautiful green eyes showing everything she felt at the moment.

Worry,Anxiousness and anger.

Why was she running you ask?

I have to take the things from the begging to explain.

This girl's name is Sakura Haruno. From when she was little she has dreamed to become a successful writer and now she will try to make her dream to come true.

How will she accomplish that?

You will find out later.

'I'm going to be late and miss the exam!'She thought breathing hard from all the running.

You see Sakura will take an exam to be accepted to one of the most famous art school in the whole Japan.

All of her friends believed that she will make it but she was not so sure to say the truth.

Finally after 5 minutes she managed to reach the school's heavily she gave her I.D card to one of the guards and they let her in.

A sigh of relief escaped from her lips and she smiled to had made it in time.

Then she looked at the school and her emerald eyes widened in surprise.

'Amazing!'She thought shocked.

Yes amazing was a very good description of the school bulding and garden.

It was like a castle from the medieval ones that existed in the fairytales.

She suddenly felt like a princess that she will be saved from a knight in shining armor!

Sakura was a very romantic girl at heart but she didn't show it often.

A smirk appeared on her face and her eyes shined in dermination 'I'm going to do it and finally make me dream come true!'She thought and started walking at the entrance.

A woman with black hair and kind brown eyes was there to give directions to the examiners.

She headed towards her and asked "Excuse me I'm Sakura Haruno,could you please tell me where exactly I will take the exam?"

The woman smiled with kindness at her "Yes Haruno-san I will be happy to help you,You will head to class 2-1 to take the exam that is in the second will get the stairs from there and will reach it."She explained and then she added "I wish you the best of luck in your exam."

"Thank you very much!"Sakura said in reply and with a huge smile she went to the direction she was instructed to go.

She was running impatiently searching around for the class and didn't manage to notice the man that was in front of her and bumped to each other.

They both fell to the looked up to see a man with long black hair in a ponytail with beautiful onyx eyes exactly in front of her.

She stood up and bowed in a sign of apology "I'm really sorry!"She exclaimed and then asked "Are you okay?"

The young man stood up and nodded "Yes I'm alright.I'm sorry I should be more careful to where I am going."He said as he stood up.

Sakura shook her head "Oh no it was my fault for spacing out!"She replied and then said "Um could you please help me a little?"

"If I can."Was his simple answer.

"Um well I'm searching for class 2-1.I'm supposed to take the exam there you see..so I would be really thankful if you could help me find it."

He smiled slightly at her "Sure I'm headed in a class that is near as well."He answered .

The pink haired girl smiled happily "Thank you very much!"She exclaimed and blushed slightly 'He is really good looking.'She thought and blushed even more at the thought.

"It's nothing."The man said "Oh please forgive me I forgot to introduce name is Itachi to meet you."Itachi said.

"I'm Sakura to meet you Uchiha-san."She introduced herself with a shy smile.

Itachi nodded "Let me lead you to your class Haruno-san."He said and motioned for her to follow him.

She hurried and walked next to him.

Silence.

She bit her lip slightly and then asked "Umm Uchiha-san,are you taking the exam too?"Wanting to break the silence between them.

He chuckled"In a .What will you try for Haruno -san?"He replied with a question on his own.

"Please call me I will try for the writing classes."She answered his question.

He blinked slightly looking a bit surprised but it disappeared so quickly that Sakura thought it was her imagination.

"You want to become an author Haruno-san?"

"Sakura."She corrected him and nodded "Yes it has always been my dream to become one."

Without noticing they reached the class.

Sakuraturned to face him again "Thank you very much for your help Uchiha-san."She bowed slightly.

He smirked at her and she blushed "Please call me 's only fair if I call you Sakura-san."

She nodded the blush not fading from her cheeks.

"Thank you then Itachi-san."She thanked him once again.

"Your welcome.I wish you good luck in your exams.I hope to meet you again when the school starts."He said and waved at her turning to head for his class.

She smiled happily and thought "I already made a new friend let's ace this exam!"A confident smile on her lips and she walked to the class.

Inside a woman with black hair and red eyes was explaining the quickly sat on the first free desk she found.

Next to her was a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes not really listening to what the teacher had to say.

Sakura who had already read the rules decided to speak to him "Hello I'm Sakura 's your name?"The pink haired girl asked him in a whisper.

He grinned at her "I'm Deidara Iwa un!Nice to meet cha yeah!"He said in reply.

She smiled slightly at him "What are you trying for Deidara-san?"Sakura asked him.

"Drawing and this kind of stuff un."Deidara answered as quietly as he could "What about you hm?"

"I'm trying for the writing classes."The green eyed girl whispered at him.

"Good luck un!"He said and she nodded like saying 'Good luck to you too!"

The teacher cleared her throat "Please be quiet everyone now I will give you the will start when I give you the signal,understood?"

Everyone nodded and she gave the papers.

"You can start."She finally said.

Sakura looked at the was more easy than she expected and that was a big relief for had studied really hard for this.

With confidence in her eyes she started answering the questions with ease and grinned at herself thinking 'I'm defiantly going to make it!'

**1 week later**

Sakura was waiting anxiously to finally see the results of the exams on her laptop today was the day that she will find out if she did.

She searched for her name and her eyes shined with happiness and cried "Yes I made it!"

_The End of the first chapter_

**Please review!I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey a quick update!I am sorry it's so short though!At least I hope you enjoy it!And guess whose time is now?!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

Sakura was so happy!She had passed the test!Now she could finally make her dream come true!

She was beaming with happiness!

But..there was one thing about the academy she didn't like at all…it was a boarding school..you know the schools you stay there.

She will miss her home and her aunt as well.

She sighed slightly and went to tell her aunt the news"Auntie!"She called.

A middle aged woman with long red hair and kind green eyes turned to face her and her frown became a smile "Hello 's the matter?"She asked the younger girl with a calm voice.

Sakura was hesitant on how to start "Auntie remember the school and I took some exams one week ago?"She finally said looking at her aunt.

Who frowned but then she blinked as she remembered "Oh yes that's right!What about it?"

She grinned happily "The results were out and I-I…passed the exams."She answered tring to contain her excitement.

"Really?!I'm so happy for you!"Her aunt hugged her tightly.

Sakura smiled slightly and hugged her back "Yes I have to go tomorrow though.I'm going to prepare my things."She said and let her auntie go with a hesitant by she left the room.

The older woman sighed 'She has grown up already.I'm so proud of would be too,right?'She thought recalling the memories she had with her sister and her Sakura's parents.

On the meanwhile the pink haired girl was preparing her put her favourite clothes inside along with everything else she needed.

Her green eyes softened when she saw the necklace her mother gave her when she was was a beautiful flower in the colors of the was her good luck charm she wore it during the exam.

She wore it on her neck and then read what exactly the invitation said once again in this night.

_"Miss Sakura Haruno,_

_We congratulate you on passing the exam with flying colors and we are happy to tell you that you are accepted in our school!_

_You are expected to be there tomorrow at 8 in the morning._

_We will wait for you._

_Greetings from the Headmaster Tsunade_.

Sakura smiled to herself and thought 'Tomorrow is going to be the best day ever!'

And then she lied in her bed and was drifted into a gently sleep without dreams or nightmares for one night.

**The next day**

Sakura woke up smiling brightly her whole face shining with was weird because she was NOT a morning her up early and be ready to meet the devil.

She got ready quickly and wore her long hair in a ponytail .She wore a blue shirt and some jeans along with her blue favourite hat.

Sakura said 'Goodbye' to her aunt and left for the school.

She was walking happily looking at the cherry blossoms petals that were all around her smiling.

Suddenly she heard a male voice screaming watch out and turned suddenly to see that motorcycle was ready to hit her.

She froze in thought 'This is it huh?' and then like it was in slow motion a hand reached out for her and grabbed her and pushed her out of the way.

Sakura was panting hard her eyes widened still in shock then she notice that her face was in a male chest and she looked up to see a pair of onyx eyes looking at her.

She blushed and got off him and bowed "I'm so sorry!"She exclaimed and then smiled "But thank you for saving me.I'm really grateful ."She said at him.

" was nothing."He replied and started walking away.

"Wait!"She called and he turned to face him "At least tell me your name!"

The raven haired boy smirked "It's Sasuke."And walked away.

She blushed slightly and muttered "Thank you so much Sasuke."And run to go to the school.

**The end**

**I hope that was good!Please review if you wanna see what happens next!~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey!I'm back with the new chapter of love writing!~_

_I don't own Naruto!~_

Sasuke walked away from the girl with the odd pink hair a smirk playing on his lips.

'She is…interesting..'He thought amused by the girl's actions and disappeared in the shadows.

His steps echoed in the small and dark alley he was in.

A figure was standing there patiently waiting for the Uchiha to approach him.

Sasuke passed him like he wasn't even there.

A chuckle broke the silence between them.

The man lit a cigarette and smoked smirking at the Uchiha

"You have the guts to ignore me of all of people, I will give you that." He said and then appeared behind him and whispered "But you won't get away from me that easily brat."

It was Sasuke's turn to smirk "Really?"He questioned still not facing the man "I think I can get rid of you with only my little finger scum." He turned and death glared at the man his eyes from black melted to red.

With a scream his enemy fell on the ground and Sasuke stood before him "Hm that was easier than I thought."He smirked evilly at the man and walked away from him.

"Uchiha Sasuke!You will pay for your crimes!I swear!" The man cried as he melted to black ash.

" was a good one,now wasn't it?" The black haired devil mused as he continued walking.

His destination has changed. He will find this girl and his brother at once.

"She will help me kill him and make him pay for the crimes he committed towards our family." He said to himself and chuckled "I wonder…will I be able to resist the temptation to kill him when I see him?"

A deep and dark voice interrupted his thoughts and man with an orange mask was next to him in a second.

"Madara."Sasuke acknowledged the man with a nod.

"Sasuke.I have found a way to lead you to where Itachi is." Madara said his voice not giving out his emotions or what he was thinking.

The boy turned to face the older man a frown on his pale face and then he spoke his voice cold as ice "I don't need your help to find him.I will do it on my own."He death glared at him with crimson eyes.

The older man didn't waver one a bit "Sasuke.I'm not afraid of your silly tricks.I'm more powerful than you are." Madara said with tint of amusement.

Sasuke smirked to himself "We will see that soon enough Madara." And like the wind he was gone.

His companion sighed at the actions of his nephew "What an didn't even let me finish." He stood up.

Then his voice changed from deep and dark it became cheerful and childish"Tobi has to go and help Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura was running as fast as she could but she stopped suddenly as she bumped to a familiar face.

"Itachi-san!" She exclaimed surprised.

The older man ignored her completely and walked away from her.

The pink haired girl blinked "Did I mistake this man for Itachi-san?"She frowned slightly and shook her head "Well let's get going then!"

Soon she reached her the gates were many people chatting happily with each other, laughing and having fun as they waited for the principal to make her appearance.

Sakura felt a sudden loneliness overcoming her along with a bit of didn't know anyone there.

She thought back and then remembered she had met that guy on the day of the exams.

What was his name again? She wondered.

When a familiar figure appeared and to her surprise hugged her tightly "Sakura-chan!" The boy exclaimed with a voice she knew a bit too well.

"Naruto!"She cried shocked as the boy grinned at her.

"What are you doing here?!"She asked him confused.

The blonde grinned even more "Hehe!I wanted to surprise you Sakura-chan!"He said happily.

"Well you succeeded baka!"She punched him on the head and her childhood friend moaned in pain.

"Ow!Sakura-chan!"He whined anime tears running from his blue eyes at the actions of his best friend.

"Shut up baka!Tell me what are you doing here?"She asked him impatiently.

Naruto smiled at her and proudly he said "You see I passed the exams with ease dattebayo!And actually I have got a scholarship for this school you know!"He added happily.

Sakura looked at him with widened eyes and then all of sudden she started laughing.

"Eh?!What's so funny?Sakura-chan?!"He questioned her almost pouting.

Between the laughs she managed to mutter "You!"She pointed at him "Sholarship?!What a laugh!Hahaha!"She continued laughing while her friend was sulking in the corner growing mushrooms.

"Sakura-chan is so mean."He muttered.

When the girl managed to stop laughing she raised a pink eyebrow at him "So what's the real reason you are at this school?"She asked finally.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Well you see my Grandfather is friend with headmaster and actually is a teacher here so he won a bet with her and here I am!"He finished the explanation happily.

Sakura smiled at him "Well at least it's good that you are here too Naruto."She said softly.

She earned a grin in response and a "You bet!" from the blue eyed boy.

They walked together inside talking about many things suddenly the pink haired girl blinked and looked at her friend.

"Ne Naruto…" She started.

"Yeah Sakura-chan?"

"What course are you taking?" She asked him her green eyes betraying her curiosity.

He grinned at her almost in a mischievous way "Acting!"He answered proudly.

She giggled "You?Acting?Really?You always good the most silly roles in the school plays like the tree."She pointed out at him.

"Well!I'm a really good actor you see!I just never had the chance to shine!"He exclaimed nodding a lot of times like he was agreeing in a serious matter.

He turned at her and smiled "You got writing correct?Am I right?Am I?!"He asked her.

She nodded "Yes are right."She replied softly.

"Yay!I got it right!"He exclaimed with a child's enthusiasm.

She smiled slightly at her friend's actions and then she realized that the principal had already appeared in a small stage ready to talk to them.

"Everyone!I welcome you to our Academy!"She roared and her voice could be heard even by those in the back like Sakura herself.

She had long blonde hair and hazel eyes that were looking at them with authority.

"Congratulations on passing the exams!I'm the headmistress Tsunade Senju!"She introduced herself.

"Now I will explain some basic things about our academy!You have choosen one specific course like singing for example!But you will take some other classes as well like acting,dancing,writing and drawing!" She explained and murmurs were starting from the students.

"Quiet!"She cried annoyed "Your room number is written at this board."She pointed to the board that was next to her"And you will get the keys whne you reach your dorm!Understood?"

Everyone nodded afraid of her temper.

"Great!Now you are free to go!Shizune get me some sake!"The blonde woman ordered.

"Yes Tsunade-sama!"

On the meanwhile Sakura didn't notice that Naruto had left her some minutes ago because she was thinking about what the headmaster said.

She suddenly bumped to a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry!"She exclaimed.

The girl just smiled "It's okay!What's your name?I'm Yamanaka Ino!"She held out a hand at Sakura.

The pink haired girl smiled in reply and shook her hand "My name is Haruno 's nice to meet you Yamanaka-san."

"Nice to meet you too!Please call me Ino!I feel old when someone calls me 'Yamanaka-san'!"The girl answered while brushing her hair a bit.

"Oklay then Ino-san!"Sakura nodded and called her by her first name.

Ino nodded happily "That's better!Mind if I call you Sakura-chan then?"She asked the pink haired girl.

"Not at ahead."

"Great!So what course are you going to take Sakura-chan?"The energetic blonde questioned.

She smiled " about you Ino-san?"  
The other girl grinned"Singing and dancing of course!"She exclaimed.

"Sakura-chan!"A voice interrupted the girls conversation.

Sakura turned to see Naruto waving at her and motioning to her to come where he was.

She sighed and turned to Ino "Sorry Ino-san but my friend is calling for you later!"

"Yeah okay!See ya!"Ino waved and left.

Sakura walked to Naruto and hit him in the head "Baka!Where did you run off to?!"She scolded her friend.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan!I just went to see in what dorm I was at!Don't kill me!"he begged.

Sakura let out a sigh "Okay then,since we are here I'm going to look what my dorm is as well.""She said and started searching for her name.

"Ah!Found it!"She exclaimed happily and then read out loud "S Dorm got it."

"I wonder the S stands for."She muttered to herself and noticed that her friend had disappeared once again a sigh escaped her lips.

"Well let's go to the S dorm then!"She said to herself and started walking to her dorm.

While she was looking for her dorm she saw a familiar face and waved "Deidara-san!"She called out at the blonde boy.

He turned and smiled when he saw her "Hey Sakura-chan hm!S you passed the exams too yeah?!Cool un!"He greeted her.

"Yeah!Same for you Deidara-san!It's good to see you here too."Then she looked down.

"What's wrong hm?"Deidara blinked at her.

"Um I'm lost do you have any idea where the S dorm is?"She asked him hoping that he knew.

"The S dorm hm?Yeah un!I was there a moment ago actually of my friend stays there hm.I will be happy to lead you there un!"He answered her question grinning at her.

A smile appeared on her face and she bowed at him "Thank you so much Deidara-san!"

He just smiled "No problem un!Well let's lead you there then!"They walked and soon reached Sakura's dorm.

"Thanks again!"She said as she left to find the teacher that will give her the key.

Deidara disappeared with a smile and a wave and headed for his own dorm.

A familiar woman was there to give her the was the teacher that they had on the exams that day.

Sakura smiled at her "Will you please give my key?My number is 146."She requested.

The red eyed woman smiled at her " you are sweetie."She gave her the key.

"It's the second door on your right!"She explained.

Sakura nodded "Thank you very much." And started walking there happily.

She finally found it and unlocked the door.

It was a nice room with two beds with blue covers on the opposite sides as well as two offices one was black and the other was white.

Sakura smiled and left her things to the white desk along with her precious notebook that she wrote her stories and lied to the bed happily.

"Ah!It's so soft!"She said as she relaxed after all the hard day she had.

She looked around her and noticed that next to her bed was a small table with some flowers.

She quickly stood up and saw the bathroom.

It was white and blue simple but good.

She happily sat at her chair that was near her desk and started writing on her notebook.

She didn't notice that the door was opened by a dark haired boy whose eyes were slightly widened but soon his shocked expression melted to one of amusement and a smirk was on his lips.

"Hello Sakura."he said his voice waking the girl up from her thoughts who turned to face him with widened eyes.

There was standing her savior with his black eyes filled with amusement and a smirk on his handsome face.

_The end!_

_Well that was a long chapter!I hope you enjoyed it at least!_

_I'm really happy with it to say the truth._

_Anyway any of you wonder what is up with Sasuke and Madara?You will find out soon enough but you have to review to see what happens next!_

_Sorry that Itachi didn't appear on this chapter but I still hope you liked it!_


End file.
